freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Arktivus Brevon
Lord Arktivus Brevon is the main antagonist and final boss in Freedom Planet. He is an Intergalactic Warlord with a thirst for conquest and destruction as well as the sworn enemy of the Chasers. After crash-landing near the city of Shuigang, he formulates and executes a plan to turn Shuigang, Shang Mu and Shang Tu against each other, while he steals the Kingdom Stone to power the Dreadnought, escape the planet and continue his galactic conquest. Unfortunately for him, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea and Milla Basset foiled his plans and destroyed the Dreadnought. Character Profile Personality Brevon is a cruel and sadistic individual who is perfectly willing to go as far as possible to get what he wants, even using his preferred method of beheading people as a way of dealing with them. He Justifies his actions, stating that he's trying to save his homeworld by eliminating "potential threats", when in fact Torque remarks that his actions have made his own people suffer in the first place. He is also very nonchalant despite his threatening nature, and tends to feign innocence and friendliness when he speaks. Brevon's cruelty knows no bounds, especially when taking desperate measures to achieve his goals, even harming innocent children, like Milla, who he mutated to stop Lilac and Carol from taking the Kingdom Stone. He also said he has no use for forgivenes, especially from someone who "puts his homeworld at risk". History Freedom Planet Pre-Freedom Planet Prior to the events of ''Freedom Planet, Lord Arktivus Brevon was a powerful space warlord, leading his army and destroying hundreds of worlds. He is the most powerful enemy the Chasers have ever faced, but his constant warmongering has left his own planet in jeopardy. He is also the one responsible for killing or corrupting all of Commander Torque's former crew, including his former captain. Igniting Civil War Three days prior to the events of Freedom Planet, his ship was attacked above Avalice, and he was forced to make a crash landing on the planet itself. Despite the damage to their ship, Lord Brevon's forces were in no way broken, and Brevon quickly came up with a plot to steal the greatest source of energy from the planet, the Kingdom Stone, and use it to repair and power the Dreadnought. To that end, he led his army to storm Shuigang, killing the king and brainwashing his son, Dail, into obedience. His plot was to manipulate the kingdoms of Shuigang, Shang Tu, and Shang Mu into fighting one another so he could steal away the Kingdom Stone in the confusion. Brevon had Prince Dail hire his half-brother, Spade, to steal the Kingdom Stone from its resting place in Shang Tu, and pretend to take it to Shang Mu in order to pin the blame for the theft on them. He also misinformed Prince Dail that it was Shang Mu that was responsible for the death of his father, in order to manipulate him into sending Shuigang's Sky Battalion against Shang Mu. He also dispatched Serpentine to make sure no other Chasers remained to stop him. Unfortunately, Torque was able to escape Serpentine's grasp thanks to the timely arrival of Sash Lilac. Chasers among us Regardless, Brevon continued with his plans, and the Shuigang attack on Shang Mu was a great success. The only danger he runs into is a group of Rogue Warriors attempting to kill him, but he defeats them easily. Serpentine then contacts him and informs him that they have the Kingdom Stone. He immediately orders that the Kingdom Stone be taken to the Dreadnought and the energy source being adapted to the ship as quickly as possible, as Brevon's interest was getting off Avalice and resuming his galactic conquest. However, it is brought to his attention that Torque is still alive, and he has recruited help in the form of Lilac, Carol, and Milla. With them having been arrested and held in Shang Tu, there's no way to reach them without blowing their cover, so Brevon orders them captured the instant they get away from Shang Tu. Confrontation Brevon's patience pays off, as Torque is soon freed from Shang Tu, but is captured by Brevon's forces. Lilac stormed Brevon's Thermal Base alone in an attempt to rescue him, but was captured and choked by Lord Brevon himself. Brevon immediately tortures Lilac to get Torque to admit that no other Chasers are left, but he's more interested in Lilac's determination, preparing to execute her along with her companions as soon as they are captured. Unfortunately for Brevon, this backfires when Carol and Milla attack the Thermal Base with unexpected reinforcements from Spade. They manage to free Torque and Lilac, but Brevon cuts their escape off. After a confrontation with Torque, Brevon attempts to have all of them killed. However, thanks to (assumably) sabotage by Spade, the Thermal Base is destroyed and Torque and the others manage to escape. Preparing to Launch Brevon immediately heads for the Dreadnought, which is approaching readiness to launch. However, to his shock, Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Torque have managed to rally the armies of Shang Tu and Shang Mu to march against Shuigang. His anger rising, he orders Dail to send the Shuigang Army to battle, then orders his own troops to find "The Commander and his little pets and tear them to shreds." He also told them to "leave their brains intact if possible", stating he might want to them for something. Despite this, however, Torque and his "pets" manage to board the Dreadnought. Lord Brevon's Downfall Brevon tries everything to stop them: unleashing the full force of his army, opening the air locks and cutting off the ship's life support systems. All of his efforts failed, and not even an upgraded Syntax or a superpowered mutation of Serpentine was enough to stop them. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster, having her attack the team as well. Milla is defeated and presumed dead, but this act only enrages Lilac and Carol, who immediately storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the overlord Himself. After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. What's more, Brevon's body was never found, and Lilac admits she couldn't even manage to stop him from escaping. It seems Brevon managed to slip away before the Dreadnought was destroyed, and is still out there somewhere. Freedom Planet 2 After his defeat, it seems Brevon decided to cut his losses and flee via the Absolution, as he does not make an appearance in the sequel. Though his wherabouts remain unknown, he may have returned to his homeworld to rebuild his army and went on to continue his galactic conquest, facing possible resistance from the Chasers. Abilities Brevon is a skilled tactician and a starship commander. Being the main antagonist, he can effortlessly handle himself in a fight, having defeated thousands of heroes as described by Torque. If the player is defeated by Brevon, he will do one last attack, destroying their body. Gallery Fp1-brevonsprite.png|Lord Brevon's sprite in Freedom Planet. Brevon-bigsprite.png|Brevon's portrait as seen in Torque's explaination regarding him. Brevon-promo.png|Lord Brevon peering over the sky in an official promo image. Trivia *Brevon's unibrow looks similar to the moustache of Dr. Eggman, a recurring antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Brevon is one of the two characters who do not have an appearance in Freedom Planet 2. The other being Commander Torque. *Brevon is partially based on Sarris, the main antagonist from cult classic sci-fi film Galaxy Quest. *Apparently, the original final boss fight with Lord Brevon was so hard, that Stephen had to slow down the attacks and put the original fight in hard mode. *When Lilac and Carol defeat Lord Brevon at the end of the game, Brevon is seen exploding as he is being charged into the wall. Either Brevon is half robot himself, or the explosion was from the wall and not Brevon. Brevon (Lord) Brevon (Lord) Brevon (Lord) Brevon (Lord) Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses